villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ocean Master (DC Extended Universe)
Orm Marius, also known as Ocean Master, is the main antagonist of the 2018 superhero film, Aquaman. He is Aquaman's younger Atlantean half-brother and the former ruler of Atlantis, who seeks to unite the Kingdoms of Atlantis in order to declare war on the surface world, out of the belief that humanity has polluted the seas. He is portrayed by Patrick Wilson, who also portrayed Agent Lynch in The A-Team. History Early Life Orm Marius was born in the kingdom of Atlantis at least a few years after his older half-brother Arthur Curry, also known as Aquaman, to King Orvax Marius and Queen Atlanna. Guided by Nuidis Vulko to be a magnificent warrior, Orm has never known defeat when he grew up but became known more and more to the surface world and the human race as well as the great damages they cause to the Seven Seas and Atlantis by polluting the water, the air and the land with factories and trash. At some point during Orm's childhood, Orvax learned that Atlanna bore a half-human son sometime before having Orm and sacrificed her to the Trench. Rise to Power It is unknown if Orm became King after the death of his mother or father since the latter seems to have been a consort rather than a regnant. Sometime after becoming King, Orm plotted to wage a war against the surface dwellers, causing him to become a powerful tyrant as well as to devise a wide master plan to destroy the surface and the humanity as one by uniting all the seven kingdoms in the Seven Seas into a grand war. War for Atlantis In order to carry out his plan and become "Ocean Master", first he must obtain the support of at least four kingdoms. He also employed David Kane, Jesse Kane, and a group of high-sea hijackers to steal a Russian Nuclear Submarine which David Kane used as a seemingly unprovoked attack by surface dwellers, while Orm was meeting with Nereus, the mighty king of Xebel, and his men. Nereus begins to show support toward Orm, after some of his men had died, and is ready to join forces with him despite the anger of his daughter, Mera, who has been betrothed to Orm, refuses to aide them and journeys to the surface to ask Arthur for help, earning his trust by saving his father Thomas from a tidal wave sent by Orm as a warning. Orm then sends commando guards to David Kane with a holographic message from Orm himself, paying David for his services. Orm would later send Murk and his Men-of-War soldiers to capture and bring Aquaman to him. Orm would arrive to visit Aquaman who was chained up and announces that Atlanna was executed for the crime of having a half-breed son, blaming Arthur and the surface for her death. He offers him an opportunity to leave forever but instead challenges him to a duel in a ring of underwater lava for the throne of Atlantis. In the Duel, Orm gains the upper hand when he breaks his trident and nearly kills Arthur before Mera rescues him. He then attempts to chase them down, but they get away thinking that they drowned in lava. Using a tracker Orm put on Mera, Murk is able to track them down and Orm sends out a search for her and Aquaman, while Nereus threatens to end their alliance if Mera is killed instead of captured, which Orm gives his word. Meanwhile, Orm provides David with Atlantean armor, weaponry, and Men-of-War commandos in order to kill them, giving David the name "Black Manta." During meeting with King Ricou, Queen Rina, and Princess Scales of the Kingdom of the Fisherman, Orm tries to convince them to join their alliance in uniting the Kingdoms and declaring war on the surface world. Ricou, however, rebukes his proposal for an alliance by stating when they finally make contact with the surface, they should educate them, not destroy them. This goes poorly with Orm who provokes him into attacking and kills him, threatening his heir, Scales, into cooperating. Orm also imprisons Vulko upon learning of his betrayal. Final Battle and Defeat Orm and his allies then begin to lead an army against the crustacean forces of the Kingdom of the Brine with the intent of completing Orm's surface battle preparations and coerces the remaining four kingdoms of Atlantis to pledge allegiance to him and his campaign against the surface, titling himself as "Ocean Master". Just as he is about to kill the Brine King for resisting; Aquaman, Mera, and Atlanna, with the assistance of Karathen, intervene and lead an army of marine creatures, including the Trench, in the battle against Ocean Master and his allies, who renounce their obedience to Ocean Master and embrace Aquaman as the true king upon learning he wields the trident. Aquaman then fights against Orm and defeats him destroying his trident, Ocean Master then orders Aquaman to kill him as mercy is not part of Atlantean philosophy, however Aquaman tells Orm he is not Atlantean and chooses to spare his life, Ocean Master then discovers Aquaman has found and rescued their mother and after Atlanna tells him she loves them both equally as her sons, Orm accepts his fate as he is taken prisoner by Atlantean guards, Aquaman then tells him whenever he's ready, they can have a talk, Orm gives a last glance at his brother before returning to the ocean. It is unknown what happened to him later on, although it is most likely he redeemed himself. Relationships Family *Orvax Marius † - Father *Atlanna - Mother *Aquaman - Half-Brother, attempted victim, and rival Allies *Tylosaur - Steed *Black Manta *Jesse Kane † *Men-of-War **Murk Enemies *Kingdom of Xebel **Nereus - Ally turned enemy *Mera - Betrothed turned enemy *Kingdom of the Fishermen **Ricou † - Potential ally turned victim **Rina **Scales - Ally turned enemy *Nuidis Vulko - Advisor turned enemy *Kingdom of the Brine **Brine King - Attempted victim *The Trench Gallery Aquaman_-_Orm.jpg|Orm's full face 20181226_203543.jpg Ocean Master Aquaman.jpg|Ocean Master attempting to kill the Brine King Ocean Master (DC Extended Universe).jpg|link=Ocean_Master_(DC_Extended_Universe) Trivia *As noted by some, Orm's appearance in the film bears little resemblance to his design in the comics, and is actually more reminiscent of the classic version of Aquaman. According to Patrick Wilson, this design choice was intentional. **Also according to Patrick Wilson, Orm's design overall is meant to serve as a counterpart to Aquaman's, with him remarking: "In all the comics of Orm, he’s the opposite of Aquaman physically. He’s always very brooding and dark, and I thought, when you’ve got Jason Momoa playing Aquaman, we cannot do a typical Orm. He’s got to go the other way." Navigation Category:Genocidal Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Murderer Category:Imprisoned Category:Remorseful Category:Live Action Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Related to Hero Category:Humanoid Category:Hegemony Category:Aquaman villains Category:Siblings Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Tyrants Category:DC Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Movie Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Rivals Category:Power Hungry Category:Supremacists Category:Jingoist Category:Envious Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Obsessed Category:Honorable Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:Military Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Suicidal Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Opportunists Category:Mongers Category:Hypocrites Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army